


Hot Legs

by RainInMyMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Lemmon, M/M, No Spoilers, Piernas, Piernas ardientes, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que vio a Sanji, fue en un bar.<br/>Lo único en lo que podía pensar fue en aquellas ardientes piernas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaghiTan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/gifts).



> Basado en la canción de Rod Stewart, "Hot Legs".

**Título:** Hot Legs

 **Autor:** RainInMyMind (NeoKarou)

 **Fandom:** One Piece.

 **Personajes/Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato.

 **Resumen:** La primera vez que vio a Sanji, fue en un bar.  
Lo único en lo que podía pensar fue en aquellas ardientes piernas. 

**Número de palabras:** 445

**Primer Capitulo**

La primera vez que vio a Sanji, fue en un bar.

Desde la barra, lo había visto moviendo las caderas de una manera endemoniadamente sensual. 

Las piernas largas y torneadas estaban en un ajustado jean de mezclilla, que estaba un poco roto y dejaba ver la piel blanca y cremosa. Luego tenía la camisa entre abierta, dejando ver sus pectorales. Labios rosas, algo oscuros y unos hermosos ojos de color azul. Un azul profundo. Como el mar. Cabello rubio lacio cayendo por su rostro, tapando uno de sus ojos. El pelo parecía desordenado por el baile, y la sonrisa depredadora que mostraba le hacía ver demasiado bien. Por último, estaba esa ceja rizada, que complementaba muy bien en aquel hombre. 

No había podido evitar mirarlo fijamente. Su mirada tenía peso, uno muy lujurioso y por lo visto el rubio lo notó. Sus ojos se conectaron y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro del muchacho rubio.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar fue en aquellas **ardientes** piernas. 

Esa noche, una que todavía permanece en su memoria, había terminado en su departamento, con sexo salvaje en el sofá y la ropa desperdigada por todo el salón.  
Cuando despertó, se encontraba solo, tirado en el suelo. Lo único que demostraba que había tenido una noche salvaje con el rubio de piernas ardientes era todo el desorden y los restos de semen que manchaban el sofá. 

Finalmente, cuando se dignó a levantarse del suelo y comer algo, encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_Qué manera de calentar el sofá, marimo._  
 _Sanji._

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el apodo, aunque se encontró algo satisfecho de que el rubio le hubiera dejado saber su nombre, y encima, le haya elogiado la sesión de sexo.

La sonrisa que había cruzado su rostro cuando encontró comida hecha en su heladera, que por cierto, estaba muy buena, no tuvo precio.

 

//-//

 

La segunda vez que lo vio, fue inesperadamente en una de las reuniones de Luffy.

A la semana, Luffy había tenido la brillante idea de mostrarles a su grupo de amigos el cocinero que había conocido gracias a su hermano. Ace parecía muy satisfecho cuando también fue invitado a la reunión. Zoro estuvo ahí, esperando pacientemente a que apareciera el amigo de los hermanos “D”, sin embargo, estaba un poco fastidiado por el repentino llamado del capitán.

Ace solo sonría divertido mientras le dedicaba miradas a Zoro, como si se burlara. Claro que, él no entendía el motivo, lo que solo le provocaba molestia.

Su sorpresa fue, que la persona que entró por la puerta con Luffy colgado de su espalda fue _ese_ rubio.

Con esas _malditas_ piernas.

 

_Sanji._


	2. Comprensión

Gimió audiblemente, ni siquiera la almohada sobre su cabeza podía apagar los horribles pitidos de su timbre. Miró el reloj con ojos cansados y frunció el ceño al ver la hora. Maldita sea, mataría al que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, ¡eran las seis y media de la mañana! 

Se levantó pesadamente y se frotó los ojos lagañosos, con un suspiro salió de su dormitorio y abrió de sopetón la puerta principal. Miró a Ussop con una cara de pocos amigos.

— Maldita sea Ussop, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se rascó la nuca mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño—

— ¡Vengo a buscarte para tu entrevista de trabajo! ¡Cámbiate de una vez! ¿Es que no pusiste la alarma o decidiste ignorar a tu reloj? —Ussop lo miró desesperado, si no se apuraba llegarían tarde y le costaría una buena entrevista de trabajo a los dos—

Zoro ni siquiera siguió escuchando, soltó una maldición a medio camino hacia su habitación y rebuscó en el armario ropa que se viera bien, o al menos, que no estuviera rota o manchada. De pura suerte encontró en la parte de arriba de la cómoda un camiseta blanca que no usaba desde hace tiempo y un par de pantalones verdes oscuros. Se cambió con rapidez y logró amarrarse las zapatillas antes de que Ussop entrara quejándose en la habitación sobre lo tarde que llegaban. Por supuesto, no tardó en meterse al baño simplemente para ignorar la voz molesta y lavarse el rostro de expresión cansada. Se miró en el espejo, dejando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cuando notó el chupetón del cuello. Ese endemoniado rubio y sus piernas le habían dado otra noche increíblemente fantástica luego de la reunión de Luffy. ¡Mierda, debía dejar de pensar en él!

Solo cuando escuchó el tercer grito enojado de Ussop, salió del baño con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba pensando. 

Una vez fuera de la casa, con el currículum en la mochila y un café en la mano, se subieron al auto con una rapidez alarmadora y fueron directo a la empresa, con la esperanza de obtener trabajo. Tenían solo un poco de ventaja, ya que en la empresa trabajaba uno de los mejores de amigos de Luffy, Shanks, un hombre musculoso que hacia chistes bastantes infantiles a su edad y tomaba como loco. Nami decía que seguramente haría buenas migas con Zoro, la tripulación parecía estar de acuerdo y Zoro no pudo evitar molestarse un poco por que le dijeran borracho entre líneas. 

No pudo seguir divagando cuando la puerta del auto se abrió y Ussop lo apuraba para que bajara. Los dos intentaron llegar a la oficina de Shanks, quien era la mano derecha del jefe de la empresa, aunque ni Zoro ni Ussop sabían quién era. La cantidad interminable de gente corriendo por los pasillos con documentos y cafés en las manos los retrasaron más de lo que hubieran deseado. 

Al llegar, los dos tocaron la puerta y una voz desde adentro los invitó a pasar. Cuando entraron, se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio, sintiéndose algo incomodos por la sonrisa gigante y brillante de Shanks. 

— ¡Bienvenidos caballeros! ¿Así que ustedes son los amigos de Luffy? ¡Me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ustedes! —La alegría inusual durante horas muy tempranas en la mañana irritó un poco a Zoro, pero no dijo nada— Yo soy Shanks, y ustedes dos deben ser Ussop y Zoro, gusto en conocerlos —Se levantó para estrechar las manos en un saludo cordial— Bien, lo único que necesito son sus currículums y ya pueden empezar a trabajar mañana—El de cabello rizado miro dudoso al otro, aunque Zoro se mantuvo imperturbable—

— ¿No nos hará preguntas? ¿O nos evaluará o lo que sea que se supone que haga? —El hombre de nariz larga preguntó incrédulo— 

— Pues no, ya se lo todo lo que necesito, Luffy habla muy bien de ustedes, así que dejemos las formalidades para cuando este el jefe dando vueltas. ¡Así de fácil! —El hombre de cabello rojo abrió la puerta de la oficina e hizo un ademan para que salieran— ¡Nos vemos luego! 

Al salir la oficina se quedaron estáticos, y sin mover los pies de su lugar, Ussop miró a Zoro por un momento, como si buscara respuestas que no tenía sobre la incómoda situación que acababan de soportar. 

Pero por supuesto, el chico no tenía ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas. Se encogió de hombros. No es que no le importaba, sino que no le interesaba. Tenía trabajo, eso era lo único importante ahora. 

XxxxX

Cuando finalmente regreso a su apartamento, lo único que supuso que sería buena idea era dormir. Claro que, también le gustaría hacer otras cosas, como entrenar o llamar a Sanji. Cierto, Sanji. 

Soltó un gemido apreciativo cuando se desplomó en el sofá de la sala de estar. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Quería golpearse la cabeza miles de veces en la pared y olvidarlo, pero algo evitaba que lo hiciera. Se relajó apoyando los pies sobre la mesa de café y encendió la televisión. Fijó su vista en la pantalla, pero sus pensamientos volvían al rubio. No es que no hubiera nada que le interesara en la tele, el problema era que le gustaba más pensar en Sanji. 

Soltó un suspiro frustrado recordando la noche en la que Luffy lo unió a la tripulación. En las miradas burlonas de Ace y las sonrisas gigantes de los demás al tener un nuevo miembro. Pero Sanji y él solo se habían mirado fijamente, hasta que Luffy hizo un movimiento particularmente molesto y el rubio lo sacó de su espalda.  
Cuando todos ya lo habían saludado, se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa socarrona. 

— Vaya, vaya, marimo, que linda sorpresa—Sus ojos se entrecerraron y las pestañas largas se volvieron más notables, al igual que el intenso color azul de sus orbes— No imaginaria que te encontraría aquí, creo que es el destino, ¿no crees? 

— Cejillas— Zoro gruñó con el ceño fruncido, intentando ocultar su emoción. Sanji pareció imperturbable cuando no contesto su pregunta—

— Por lo visto nos vamos a ver más seguido, ¿no te parece divertido? —Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro—

— Más que divertido me parece estresante, tendré que escuchar tu voz histérica más seguido —Zoro cortó el juego que se estaba llevando Sanji entre manos con uno de sus tenaces insultos—

— ¡Marimo hijo de puta! — Y en pocos segundo Sanji ya se había lanzado hacia él con una de sus feroces patadas— 

Pero su lucha se terminó ni bien Nami apareció y les dejó unos buenos golpes en la cabeza. 

Maldita usurera, cortándole la diversión. Le lanzó a Sanji una mirada asesina y el otro se la devolvió con una sonrisa peligrosa. 

Por lo visto había encontrado por fin alguien con quien entrenar. 

Cuando la reunión había terminado, Luffy había declarado alegremente que Zoro llevaría a Sanji a su casa. Zoro ocultó su sonrisa detrás de una máscara de fastidio. No sabía porque Luffy lo había dicho, era un maldito niño astuto cuando quería. 

Había recorrido las mismas calles varias veces en la moto, porque Zoro tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación, y encima los brazos delgados alrededor de su pecho no hacían más que distraerlo. El rubio se burló todo el camino sobre su sentido de orientación, pero secretamente le estaba gustando viajar detrás del marimo caliente. Ya sabes, todo romántico cuando vas en una moto de noche con la persona que quieres en tu cama.

Ni bien había aparcado la moto en la entrada de la casa del rubio, sintió las manos delgadas adentrarse debajo de su chaqueta, acariciando los abdominales. La barbilla de Sanji se acomodó en su hombro y susurró con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Te invito un café, marimo. 

Era la tercera vez, contando, que habían tenido sexo juntos. No es que a Zoro no le gustara, pero ahora Sanji se estaba volviendo un problema serio para su mente. Y tal vez, aunque no lo quiera admitir, para su corazón.

Zoro había estado comenzando a comprender, porque nunca le había pasado esto con ninguna pareja que tuvo. Nunca. 

Observaba a Sanji en cada momento que podía, miraba su pelo de oro, sus ojos de un profundo color azul, sus cejas rizadas de manera graciosa, su nariz respingada, su manera de caminar, la ropa que usaba, el perfume que se ponía, sus sonrisas y los hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando las hacía, su manera de cocinar, la comida que hacía, sus manos delgadas y agiles, su cuerpo bien formado y sus piernas. Esas piernas que lo hacían volverse loco, que lo dejaban con ganas de más en la cama, que lo hacían perderse entre las sábanas y lo arrastraban a lo más profundo de la lujuria. 

Sanji era único, y Zoro comenzaba a notar cada detalle del cocinero narcisista. 

Cuando las rondas de sexo habían acabado, y Sanji dormía apaciblemente en el pecho de Zoro, el espadachín no pudo evitar imaginarse su vida sin el cocinero. Y dolía, mierda que dolía. Acababa de abrirse los ojos y darse cuenta por si solo que sin Sanji, habría algo roto dentro de él. 

— Mierda…— Juró en voz baja, al darse cuenta que, probablemente, estaba perdidamente enamorado de rubio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin el segundo capítulo! Pensé que ya iba a aparecer Naghi con una cuchilla amenazándome para que lo escribiera. *Por supuesto yo sería incapaz de lastimar a una persona tan sensual como ella, es más, yo simplemente la encerraría en na cajita de cristal y me la guardaría para poder admirar su genialidad* 
> 
> En fin, volviendo al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no sé, todavía creo que le falta algo, pero bueno, son las cinco de la mañana, uno no puede esperar que me salga bien.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que haya logrado hacer el primer capitulo, que es como un tipo de prologo (?) Muy corto, lamentablemente, ya que en realidad iba a ser un one-shot, pero por alguna extraña razon lo corte y es rpobable que lo suba en tres o dos partes, no se. En fin, besos a mi Julieta, a quien le dedico este fic/extraño two-shot, que tal vez termine siendo mas largo de lo pensado para ponerle mucha drama.


End file.
